1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of platens used in computer hard drives. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of making platens from devices used in nano-imprint lithography.
2. Related Art
Platens used in hard drives for data storage on computers comprise flat disks coated with a thin film of magnetic storage media. A read/write head flies close to a surface of the platen, as it rotates, to transfer data from or to magnetic domains in a media film. Data is written into tracks which form concentric magnetic rings in the media.
Requirements for higher data storage density requires that the magnetized tracks are closer together and made narrower. As magnetic domains are pushed closer together, however, they reach a resolution limit for the separation of stored data bits. It also becomes difficult for the read/write heads to follow the magnetically defines tracks.
What is needed, therefore, is a method and system for developing magnetic storage media capable of accommodating higher data storage density requirements.